


One Of Those Days

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mirrors, Sex Toys, Yu bottoms and that is kind of the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Yu would just get in a certain mood and he'd become ridiculously submissive. It was the most satisfying thing in the world for Yosuke, and they both knew it was because it happened so rarely. The calm and level-headed leader Yu Narukami on his hands and knees, looking at him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered - god, Yosuke couldn't even think about it without getting flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just a writing exercise for me - I have an unfinished Dancing All Night fic on my hard drive and in order to finish it I need to get used to writing Yu Narukami instead of Souji Seta, and there is a difference between them in my mind, so what better way to get myself used to writing Yu than writing him bottoming, of course?

Yosuke loved Yu.

Yosuke loved Yu a lot, and that was something that had taken him far too long to come to terms with, but it was the truth. Yu Narukami was weird and smart and sweet and perfect and _hot_ , so fucking _hot_ , and Yosuke felt like he just kept falling more and more in love with him each day. So Yosuke didn't really mind at all when Yu sometimes just pushed him up against a wall or a door or a desk and just _had his way with him_ , suddenly and without warning. He really liked it, in fact. It had been a little hard to get used to Yu's crazy sex drive at first, but now it was just one more thing to add to the list of things that he adored about him. It didn't hurt that he gave fucking _fantastic_ head, or that, for as aggressive as he could be he never pushed, never forced, and was always gentle - when Yosuke wanted him to be, anyway. Yu almost always topped, too, whenever more than hands and mouths were involved. It had been a bit of a point of squashed pride for Yosuke at first, an affront to his ego, but like everything else he had gotten used to it. Now he craved it. Just like how embarassingly in love with Yu he was, it was hard for him to admit that he really liked the feeling of having Yu inside him.

It made the rare times when Yu wanted Yosuke to take charge all the more satisfying. Yosuke was never sure exactly what triggered it, but sometimes Yu would just get in a certain mood and he'd become ridiculously submissive, he'd even start _begging_ for Yosuke's cock, and it was the most satisfying thing in the world for Yosuke, and they both knew it was because it happened so rarely. The calm and level-headed leader Yu Narukami on his hands and knees, whimpering and hard and needy, looking at him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered - god, Yosuke couldn't even _think_ about it without getting hard.

Today was one of those days, and Yosuke could tell as soon as he opened their bedroom door. He was greeted with the image of a panting, naked Yu, attractively disheveled, a nice flush across his face and torso, one hand behind a knee and holding the leg back against his chest, the other hand between his legs, clasped around the base of a flesh-toned dildo buried deep in his ass. Yosuke was hard in an instant, hands clenching in the fabric of his pants, face tomato-red instantly, and he couldn't take his eyes off of the dildo, aroused and embarrassed all at once. A few weeks ago Yu had shoved Yosuke down onto the couch and absolutely _ravished_ him and afterwards he had admitted, in the tiniest, most embarrassed voice ever, that he was wondering what it would feel like to be fucked and suck cock at the same time. He wasn't quite curious enough to invite anyone they knew for a threesome, though, so Yu had just smirked down at him and told him he'd take care of it. The next night Yosuke had found himself on his knees, rocking back against the dildo suction-cupped to their headboard as he very, _very_ enthusiastically sucked Yu off, and it had been the best orgasm he'd had yet. It had also embarassed him so _much_ that he'd thrown the dildo into a box in the back of their closet and told Yu to forget about it. He'd known it was basically a ticking time bomb, but he had never expected to see it again like this.

"Sorry," Yu panted, and Yosuke guiltily snapped his eyes back up to Yu's face, to find the silver-haired man smiling at him. "You were running late, so I started without you."

"Fuck," was all Yosuke managed to say in response, and Yu chuckled.

"Yeah, that's the idea."

Yosuke couldn't have possibly gotten his clothes off faster. He all but pounced on Yu in his desire, pressing their lips together hard. He reached down between them and grabbed Yu's wrist, tugging his hand away from the base of the dildo and pinning it beside his head, and he felt his cock twitch at the whine that Yu made in reponse.

"You are so hot like this, partner," Yosuke broke the kiss to gasp. Yu just whimpered, and Yosuke could feel him shifting around underneath him, trying to get some friction. He just grinned wolfishly down at him and moved his other hand down to his chest, enjoying the way he gasped and arched when he pinched one of his nipples.

"I need you," Yu gasped, and Yosuke moved his head down to suck gently at the junction between Yu's neck and shoulder, moving his hand to twine their fingers together instead of pinning his hand down by the wrist.

"Yeah?" he asked, against Yu's skin.

" _Please_ ," Yu groaned.

"How do you want me, partner?" he asked, biting hard enough for Yu to feel it, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Yu made a very interesting noise in response.

"From behind," he gasped. Yosuke was a little surprised he didn't want them face-to-face, but whatever his partner wanted, his partner got. He released his hand and pushed himself up, sitting back and away from him. Yu was quick to reach down and pull out the dildo, tossing it aside to land who-knew-where on their floor, and he managed to roll himself over, ass in the air, hands and face both buried in the sheets.

"Partner," Yosuke groaned at the sight. He thought about finding his pants and taking a picture with his cell phone, but, fuck, Yu was already stretched and ready, his hole wet with lubricant and...fuck, it was _twitching_.

"Hurry," Yu panted, and that was all the encouragement Yosuke needed. He grabbed Yu's hips and sank himself in, sliding inside with ease. The dildo was a little smaller than Yosuke was and he was now absolutely certain that Yu had thought about that when he bought it. From the way he was moaning and twisting the sheets in his hands Yosuke suspected that he could feel every bit of the difference between the sex toy and the real thing. Yosuke had every intention of starting out with slow, shallow thrusts to drive him crazy, but he couldn't quite hold back when he heard Yu moan his name in absolute bliss. Instead, he thrust hard and deep, slamming his hips into Yu with enough force to make him cry out with each one.

They had a mirror on the opposite side of the room, which Yosuke had never really been a fan of, but now he was sincerely glad it was there. From his position he couldn't see Yu's face at all, but thanks to the mirror he could see the way he was leaning one cheek into the mattress, eyes half lidded and dazed, his mouth partly open as he panted and moaned. Yosuke suddenly had the brilliant idea to push himself in all the way and grab Yu by the shoulders, pulling him back and flush against him. He was startled, to say the least.

"Y-yosuke, what...?" he managed to gasp. He was gripping Yosuke's thighs with both hands to steady himself, and he was trembling, looking all at once like he would collapse at the slightest provocation and also like every muscle in his body was tensed, every nerve absolutely on fire.

"Look at how fucking hot you are, Partner," Yosuke said. He was looking over Yu's shoulder at the two of them, at the absolutely breathtaking sight of Yu Narukami, panting and desperate, so hard he was leaking precum, with Yosuke's hard cock buried to the hilt in his ass. It was a sight that Yosuke hoped he would remember forever.

"Ngh," was all Yu could say, staring as well. Once Yosuke was sure that Yu wasn't going to collapse he moved his hands down from Yu's shoulders to his hips and slowly started thrusting again.

"You're so hard for me, Partner. You must want to cum so bad," Yosuke sighed into Yu's ear, punctuating the word 'cum' with a hard thrust that made Yu gasp. He gently nibbled on the shell of Yu's ear for a few moments, sucking on the lobe, as he all but slammed his hips up into Yu's. Yu seemed to be beyond words, crying out breathlessly with each thrust, and soon enough Yosuke was beyond words too. The sight of his partner twitching and gasping as he fucked him was almost too much, speeding him along toward orgasm. Yu had squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back against Yosuke's shoulder at some point, mouth open, and he was so far gone that he was _drooling_ , and that really should not have been so hot. Yosuke felt Yu's body shuddering against him as he started to cry out, hands gripping Yosuke's thighs hard enough to leave marks. Yosuke just desperately kept thrusting as Yu rode out his orgasm on top of him, watching as his cock twitched and cum splattered into his stomach once, twice, three times, punctuating his hard thrusts, Yu gasping out his name in pure pleasure. It was amazing and unbelievably hot, and Yosuke felt his own orgasm take him, burying himself deep inside Yu and biting down on his shoulder as he came.

Yu collapsed bonelessly back against him and Yosuke just let them fall onto their sides, too exhausted and sated to hold them both up. He wrapped his arms around Yu's torso and pulled the other man tighter against him, languidly peppering his shoulder and the back of his neck with kisses while they both panted to catch their breath. From here they would clean up and get a quick shower, then Yu would make dinner and Yosuke would try to help but mostly stay out of the way, and another night of amazing domestic bliss would come to an end. Tomorrow, Yu would probably be back to wanting to bend Yosuke over his desk and fuck him, and that was fine, but for tonight... this was nice.


End file.
